Pirena (2016)
| }} Pirena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Pirena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy. She is first born of Mine-a and the King of Hathoria, Hagorn's only daughter. Profile Personality Pirena is tough, hardworking and intelligent. Since she was young, she has the ambition to become the next queen of Lireo. This blinds her from seeing what is right and what is wrong and treating her sisters as merely rivals who stand no chance against her. This caused her sisters to become distant of her. Pirena can be also vunerable and Gurna exploits her weaknesses and uses them to her advantage. Appearance and Outfits Pirena has a long black hair and brown eyes. *Her formal appearance is an elaborate vibrant red and black sleeveless v-neck gown with black checkered designs on the top and the edge of her dress skirt and has a black design on her dress skirt and a matching high heels, the length of her gown is long up to her feet. Her hair is tied in a ponytail while wearing a red tiara that resembles a headband on her head. *When she went to the sealed room to steal the Brilyante ng Apoy, Pirena wears a magenta cloak-like dress with a blue green cape. Her hair is tied in a bun and wears a gold tiara on her head. *Her warrior form has a drastic change. She no longer has flame designs on her armor and boots as she wears different shades of red warrior style of dress as the skirt of her dress has a design to resemble a flame. She also wears small red shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching gauntlets and different shades of red armor boots. She also wears a dark red three lined cape at the back to resemble a long flame which has been colored to white and black. She no longer wears a helmet with flame designs and wears a red steel circlet in a similar design as Amihan's circlet and her black hair is loose but have two long braids in each sides. Story Pirena at a young age already dreams of becoming the next queen of Lireo. Gurna used this ambition of hers to make her think Amihan is her rival to the throne. After Mine-a gave birth to Amihan she went to visit Pirena to meet her sister. Pirena said in front of everyone that she isn't happy to have a sister which shocked Mine-a. Mine-a assures her that she loves her equally which makes her forget of her ill feelings for her sister. She visits her mother's room more often to visit Amihan. One time she questions her father's identity to Mine-a which Mine-a responds to her that her father is dead. Pirena asks for his name but Mine-a dodges the question stating that it shouldn't matter because he is dead. Pirena grew up being distant from Alena and Danaya because of Gurna's mind conditioning. She saw them as rivals instead of sisters. Amihan would also experience the same treatment from Pirena as she pushed her away when she hugged her. Lireo (2016 series) Diwatas: Mine-a | Pirena | Amihan | Alena | Danaya | Adhara |Lira | Mira |Aquil | Muros | Gurna | Muyak | Ades Lireo:Diwatas Sang'gres | Lireo | Brilyante ng Hangin Category:Encantadia Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Hathors Category:Antagonists